Un juego justo
by kastiyana
Summary: Lovino nunca había conocido a alguien capaz de enrielar su desastre; nunca nadie tuvo la fuerza de enfrentarlo, de equiparar fuerzas con él y doblegarlo. Ludwig le aterraba, era capaz de levantar su voz y congelarlo de miedo con sus ojos azules y eso le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. - Alemania x Romano
1. Un buen desafío

**Nota: Esto es un Alemania x Romano, no un Gerita, hay menciones de gerita y spamano no correspondidos. Si odian la pareja por favor no vengan a sembrar el odio, si bien no es común la historia de acá es seria y hecha con amor**

 **1\. Un buen desafío**

Me aterrorizas, porque eres un hombre y no un niño  
Tienes poder y no te puedo tratar como un juguete  
No me dejes, quédate y asústame (...)  
Nunca he jugado un juego justo  
Siempre he tenido la ventaja  
(Fair play- Sia)

Luego de apagar el cigarrillo y patear una piedra, Lovino decidió que era un buen momento para entrar a clases; odiaba ser obligado a ir a la escuela, odiaba tener ver todos los días a tanto pelotudo: el idiota sonriente, el pelotudo de las hamburguesas, el cejón terrorífico, el bastardo del vino que era un pervertido, el señorito tacaño, el sicópata de las escopetas y peor aún, el bastardo macho patatas.

No ayudaba que este último estuviera para todos lados con su hermano pequeño, que su estúpido hermano estuviese siempre encima suyo y que, por tanto, el estúpido alemán siempre estuviera tras sus espaldas y pusiera ese gesto condescendiente y mudo que quería decir: Pobre Feliciano que tiene que lidiar con este hermano mayo desastroso. Pobres señores Vargas tener un hijo vago y pendenciero. De solo pensar que tenía cálculo con el imbécil le daban ganas de echarse bajo las gradas para siempre. Tal vez eso haría.

Cuando por fin despertó, sintió el ruido característico que indicaba que las clases habían terminado. Lovino salió de debajo de las gradas confundiéndose en la multitud de estudiantes; adolorido por quedarse dormido sentado. Pequeños bastardos todos. Era humillante que el a sus dieciocho años - casi diecinueve- tuviera que estar en medio de tanto niñato. Pero había reprobado dos años ya y, por lo que había oído vagamente en la oficina del director, si no se graduaba ese año, ya no podría volver a intentar cursar en la World Academy. Lovino prefería eso; volver a Italia del Sur con su madre, tomar exámenes libres y vivir allá ayudando a su abuelo con el huerto. Déjenle eso de ir a la universidad a Feliciano; dejen que quien saque la cara por los Vargas sea su hermano pequeño y déjenlo a él ser mediocre, sin grados, con sus huertos de tomates y sus siestas a todo sol.

Tristemente la consejera de la escuela no pensaba lo mismo. Dos días pasaron y su padre fue llamado nuevamente a la oficina del director; Lovino fue sacado de Biología, una de las pocas clases a las que de hecho asistía y aprobaba bien y fue llevado por los pasillos a las oficinas administrativas vaticinando lo que se venía: un reto, un castigo, su padre gritando y amenazando con mandarlo a Italia con su madre, Lovino gritaría que estaba harto de vivir en Munich de todos modos, lo amenazarían con expulsarlo y a él le daría lo mismo; luego sería libre de volver a clases o de no ir y quedarse escondido en cualquier lugar hasta que en la casa Feliciano le rogaría lloroso que por favor se esforzara y entonces Lovino lo echaría a gritos de su habitación diciéndole que no tenía derecho a decirle nada.

No era como que Feliciano fuera una lumbrera; su artificioso éxito académico era producto de ser amigo de los dos cerebritos de la escuela: Kiku Honda y Ludwig Beilschmidt, el insufrible macho patatas.

En la oficina había toda una multitud: el director, el profesor de cálculo y álgebra, la consejera, su padre. Lovino se puso nervioso, pero intentó no exteriorizarlo, se sentó en la silla que tenían para él, en medio de todos los adultos y preguntó insolentemente.

-¿A qué debo este placer?

-¡Lovino!- le reprendió su padre, el estudiante se desparramó relajadamente sobre la silla solo para provocar-

-Estas con riesgo de reprobar el año otra vez - anunció el director. El joven italiano levantó una ceja, irónico. ¿Qué novedad había en eso?- No tienes malas notas en biología, ni en química, en literatura tienes notas decentes y en tu electivo artísico también te va bien... sin embargo... - Lovino se preparó fascinado para escuchar las críticas hacia su persona - no vas a física, ni álgebra, ni a cálculo y huyes de educación física...

-Qué puedo decir, tengo buen físico, no necesito hacer ejercicio - respondió Lovino con chulería. Su padre le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-No podemos pedirle a los profesores que anden todo el día tras de tí, así que acordamos que lo mejor sería una tutoría con un estudiante responsable...- en ese momento se abrió la puerta y una sexta persona entró a la oficina. No era un profesor, Lovino se dio vuelta a mirar y no entendía. ¿Qué hacía el macho patatas en su juicio final?-... y destacado que pueda asistirte en las materias en las que estás fallando, porque realmente queremos que te gradúes este año y por esta institución, así que le pedimos a Ludwig... - "¡NO!" pensó Lovino - ...Beilschmidt que tomara esa responsabilidad y él aceptó.

-Tiene que ser una puta broma.

-¡Señor Vargas, modere su lenguaje!

-¡Ustedes moderen sus castigos! ¡Está bien, la he cagado! Intentaré ir a clases, seré bueno, no es necesario...

-Lovino - intentó razonar el estudiante alemán, pero fue parado en seco.

-¡NO ME HABLES COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS!

-¡LOVINO VARGAS ESTO NO ES UNA PETICIÓN, ES UNA ORDEN!- gritó su padre dando un golpe sobre la mesa. -No toleraré que sigas abusando de nuestra paciencia, tu único deber es estudiar y graduarte con una calificación decente que te permita tener un futuro, y vas aceptar la ayuda de Ludwig, te guste o no.

Si las miradas mataran, todos estarían muertos dolorosa y sanguinolientamente; en especial su padre y el macho patatas.

-Bien, como sea, hagan lo que quieran- gruñó entre dientes Lovino mirando hacia una dirección indeterminada de la oficina para recalcar el hecho de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo le daba lo mismo.

-Bien, entonces tendrán dos tutorías semanales, el martes harán una hora y media de álgebra, el miércoles una hora y media de física y durante las clases de educación física tendrás que trabajar con Ludwig...

-¿Por qué mejor no me expulsan y ya?- provocó el italiano, ganándose otra mirada furibunda de su padre; el macho patatas se dirigió a los adultos presentes.

-Yo no tengo problema, de hecho calza con mis horarios de estudio así que podríamos empezar hoy con la tutoría física y repasar lo que se vio en la clase de hoy.

Lovino rodó los ojos en un gesto irritante y resopló.

-Sí, sí como sea ¿puedo volver a mi clase o además quieren que repruebe biología?

El director los envió fuera a ambos y dio unas últimas instrucciones que por supuesto, Lovino no se quedó a escuchar. Entre ello, escuchó al bastardo patatero decir algo de que no era una molestia ayudar a su hijo, que era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos. Y por supuesto, el niño perfecto siempre queriendo ayudar a su familia como una nueva forma de arrastrarse por Feliciano. Porque había que ser un imbécil para no darse cuenta que el alemán estaba prendado de su hermano pequeño, era algo que se podía ver desde metros de distancia; probablemente los únicos lo suficientemente idiotas para no darse cuenta eran el mismo Feliciano y su padre que vivían con sus cabezas metidas en sus culos.

Se debió resignar a que después de comer tenía que ir a enfrentar tortura medieval por parte de la inquisición alemana. Caminó lenta y pesadamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde encontró a algunos estudiantes devolviendo y sacando libros; Kirkland llevaba algunos libros en la mano y otros los cargaba su perrito faldero, el patético de Jones. Honda se encontraba devolviendo algunos y entre medio de los estantes, en una de las mesas de estudio, el bastardo patatero lo esperaba con algunos libros de cálculo, un cuaderno y todo pulcramente ordenado en rededor suyo.

Solo por joder, Lovino corrió la silla frente suyo sonoramente y derramó sin ceremonia el contenido de su mochila que consistía en un cuaderno, unos lápices, una cajetilla de cigarrillos y una cortaplumas. Solo por intimidar, el italiano agarro la cortaplumas y jugó con ella distraídamente antes de meterla en su bolsillo. Ludwig, con su cabello rubio peinado atrás de forma hermética, sus ojos de hielo, su expresión estoica, no pareció impresionado, sino que solo comentó con un tono seco:- Creo que no necesitas eso para estudiar- apuntando a la cajetilla y el encendedor.

-¿En serio? ¿No te gustaría uno antes de empezar?

El alemán se removió incómodo, apenas un tic imperceptible en sus hombros, y afirmó: -No fumo

-Por supuesto que no- instigó Lovino echando ambos objetos a la mochila para luego tirarla al suelo.-Bueno, dime, ¿con qué me darás la lata hoy?

-Veremos física, estamos viendo sonido, pero creo que no estuviste en la clase de ondas, así que empezaremos por eso y así mañana en clases no estarás perdido... Lovino pon atención

-Lo siento, es que solo escuché bla bla bla, patatas, bla bla bla, wurst, bla bla bla, cerveza

-Bien- continuó el alemán sin inmutarse, seguro evadiendo conflicto. Cobarde. - vamos a comenzar por qué es una onda...

El italiano se echó hacia atrás a escuchar sin tomar apuntes; Beilschmidt hablaba señalizando algunas figuras del libro de física y luego dibujaba algunas figuras en su cuaderno para demostrar lo que estaba diciendo. Lovino asentía en silencio, solo para exasperarle, la verdad es que él no era un idiota, como todo el mundo creía, tenía buena memoria y comprendía rápido.

-¿No vas a anotar nada de lo que te dije?

-No

-Bueno, entonces... vamos a hacer ejercicios.

El macho patatas era un gallina sin resolución como todos los que intentaban hacerse cargo de él. Lovino lo quebraría en menos de lo que se pronuncia pizza y acabarían con esa locura. Por lo pronto le pasó un ejercicio que Lovino miró con desprecio; el italiano detectó las variables del problema y planteó el ejercicios, pero una vez que hubo llegado ahí no pudo seguir porque la ecuación era algo que no había visto en clases, o tal vez sí; pero tampoco ponía atención cuando asistía...

-¿No puedes resolverlo?

-No me dá la gana - ladró el italiano.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos?

Finalmente Beilschmidt terminó resolviéndolo mientras explicaba los pasos en voz alta y Lovino apenas pudo captar la primera parte de la explicación. Toda la tutoría no tenía sentido. Lo mismo pasó con los otros tres ejercicios; el alemán explicaba y Lovino lo escuchaba en silencio, con una expresión de desinterés y aburrimiento, cuando por fin la alarma de su celular sonó indicando que eran las cuatro y media y la tutoría había acabado, comenzó a recoger sus cosas sin importar que su tutor siguiera hablando.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me largo, son las cuatro y media - explicó lo obvio el italiano.

-Pero aún no terminamos

-¡Carajo que sí!, ya pasó la hora

-Pero llegaste tarde- el tono del alemán se elevó peligrosamente por sobre el tono que había estado usando hacía unos segundos.

-Bueno, mala suerte

-Mala suerte para tí - de pronto su voz era ronca, marcial y atemorizante- porque si llegas tarde un minuto te quedarás dos y llegaste tarde quince minutos, así que nos quedaremos hasta las cinco.

-¡Qué!, ¡esto es una mierda! ¡Quién putas te dijo que tú mandabas!

-¡Yo soy el tutor! ¡YO mando! ¡TÚ acatas! ¿Tienes un problema con eso?

-Claro que sí, esto es absurdo

-Mala suerte, como dije hasta las cinco- Beilschmidt se puso de pie y le gesticulizó el asiento, toda su postura tensa, como un animal salvaje a punto de saltarle a la yugular. Si Lovino obedeció, fue porque después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No por miedo. Para nada.

* * *

Nota: Esto va a ser un fanfic de tres capítulos divididos de acuerdo a tres instantes; no es un songfic, pero el concepto y los epígrafes están inspirados en esta canción que pueden buscar en youtube si les interesa: Sia - Fair Game ( ñol)


	2. Una lucha de igual a igual

**2\. Una lucha de igual a igual**

 _Me aterras, aún no besamos y ya he llorado_  
 _Te acercas demasiado y te presiono esperando que muerdas_  
 _Así que podría correr, y lo hice, pero a través del polvo_  
 _¿viste esas marcas de dientes?, no eran todas tuyas,_  
 _habías sido empujado dentro de una historia que no funcionó para mí_

(Sia- Fair game)

Si Lovino había creído que la tutoría de física había sido una tortura, eso era porque no se imaginaba lo sádico que podía ser el macho patatas en Educación Física. Debió huir cuando antes de entrar a clases, mientras fumaba con Gilbert en la esquina del colegio, Lovino comentó que tendría que estar bajo el cargo de su hermano en la clase de deporte y la patata albina se había reído con malicia solo para decir: -Suerte con eso.

Era como si un general nazi se hubiese apoderado del alemán. Desde que llegó a la cancha lo buscó con sus ojos de acero y lo llamó con un gesto. Feliciano estaba también allí, pero lucía como si quisiera estar en cualquier lado, menos al lado de su supuesto mejor amigo. Honda hacía algunos estiramientos cerca de ellos y con una expresión severa esperaba las instrucciones del rubio. ¿Qué carajos pasaba?

El profesor finalmente dio la orden de precalentar con cinco vueltas alrededor de la cancha y le pidió al macho patatas dirigir la corrida.

-¡A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres! ¡VAMOS!- y se largó a correr con todo el curso detrás. Lovino quiso aprovechar de confundirse entre la multitud, sus piernas flojas apenas seguían un ritmo de caminata, Feliciano parecía un muñequito de papel mientras era sobrepasado por todos y Honda mantenía un postura rígida mientras se mantenía a la cabeza del grupo; justo cuando iban pasando cerca del camino que daba al baño y Lovino vio un escape, el alemán se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo gritando.

-¡Eres una desgracia!

Lovino quiso liberarse, pero el agarre era tan fuerte que se vio arrastrado y obligado a mover sus piernas a toda velocidad para no caer de bruces al piso, veía como iban atravesando el grupo que se abría camino para el alemán y de pronto iban a la cabeza. Fue empujado a correr al lado de Feliciano que iba asustado siendo vigilado por Honda. Beilschmidt se quedó al lado de ambos gritando en tono militar que fueran rápidos, que no fueran flojos, que eran una vergüenza, que no podrían ir más rápido ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Lovino se iba quedando sin aire, un calambre en su costado, su garganta seca quemándole y sus pulmones a punto de explotar; cayó de rodillas en la cuarta vuelta, momento que Feliciano aprovechó para arrastrarse a hacia las gradas pidiendo piedad. El profesor le pasó una botella de agua a cada uno y Ludwig se acercó a ver qué había sucedido.

-Creo que deberías ir más suave con estos dos - recomendó el docente que ya había alistado los equipos para la próxima actividad- ¡OK!, ¡Todos!, hoy comenzaremos con la unidad de trabajo táctico en equipo y jugaremos futbol que sé que es algo que les interesa - lo estudiantes gruñeron cansados -¡Vamos! ¡El futbol no es solo ver la eurocopa sentado mientras comen frituras!, designaré de capitanes a Braginsky y Beilschmidt... ¡Escojan sus equipos!

El macho patatas comenzó escogiendo a Honda; Braginsky a Chang, luego a Kholer, Łukasiewicz, Vainamoinen,Laurinaitis, al rumano aterrador, y Oxenstierna; Ludwig había escogido además ó a Jones, Kirkland, Bonnefoy, Fernández, y a ambos hermanos Vargas. Luego se reunieron para repartir los roles, Jones al arco, Bonnefoy y Lovino de defensa, Feliciano y Kirlkland y Honda de Volantes él mismo y Antonio de delanteros. Lovino se aguantó el comentario de que su hermano era demasiado rata para ser volante. Se quedó atrás y al iniciar el partido pudo ver cómo el equipo suyo tenía dificultades para recuperar el balón. El macho patatas era bueno y el bastardo sonriente tampoco era malo, el problema era que Feliciano como volante era inexistente y entonces le tocó a él lanzarse contra Laurinaitis a quitarle el balón, al conseguirlo aprovechó su velocidad y corrió hacia adelante para facilitarle un la entrada a Antonio, este la lanzó a Kirkland atrás y este volvió a lanzarlo a Lovino quien lo pasó a macho patatas y finalmente anotaron.

El alemán lo observaba como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro. Pidió tiempo e hizo el intercambio; Feliciano atrás y Lovino adelante de volante izquierdo. Reanudaron el partido y pese a que estuvo reñido, lograron ganarle al equipo del ruso por un 6 contra 4. Al final de la clase el profesor los felicitó por su desempeño, dio algunas instrucciones y les indicó que la próxima vez también jugarían futbol, pero que comenzarían practicando dominio del balón y pases.

-Eres muy bueno- comentó Beilschmidt de camino a los camarines.

-Fratello es muy bueno jugando al futbol, siempre que hacíamos equipo jugando con papá, Lovi terminaba metiendo goles solo..- comentó Feliciano siendo callado crudamente por su hermano mayor.

-¡Cállate!

-No creo que te cueste subir la nota de educación física, deberías subir tu calificación con esta unidad.

-¡Como sea, no me interesa! vaffanculo...

-¡Lovino!, eso es un insulto muy feo- reclamo Feliciano siendo absolutamente ignorado por su hermano mayor que se fue a dicutir con Ludwig.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- preguntó Ludwig intrigado y molesto.

-Desde el divorcio es así, nuestra hermana se quedó con madre y nosotros nos vinimos con padre porque acá hay mejores universidades, pero fratello no quería venirse y desde entonces le ha hecho la vida imposible para poder volver donde mamá

-¿Y por qué no lo dejan irse?

-Porque padre es orgulloso y no quiere admitir que no puede con Lovi y yo... siempre apoyo a papá porque extrañaría mucho a mi hermano... no es malo, solo es... la ha pasado mal.

Ludwig por lo general no era prejuicioso. Si Feliciano decía que Lovino en el fondo era un buen tipo que solo respondía a lo mal que lo había pasado, entonces él no era quien para pensar lo contrario solo ante una conducta beligerante.

Siguieron juntándose en tutorías en la biblioteca; Lovino comenzó a hacer ejercicios sin tanta ayuda e incluso a la cuarta semana hacía preguntas; muy breves y con un tono muy provocador, pero Ludwig las respondía y como ya estaba llegando puntualmente, no era necesario castigarlo. Los primeros parciales luego de las tutorías tuvieron una importante mejora, con un 80% de logro. Si aprobaba los próximos son un 70% mínimo, entonces podría pasar el año y por fin graduarse.

No era que Lovino se hubiese rendido a su destino y ya no fuera testarudo; era solo que se dio cuenta de que si iba a clases y hacía sus tareas por la tarde con el macho patatas, entonces su padre dejaría de joderlo y él podría salir por detrás todo lo que quisiera.

-Creo que por hoy estamos bien - anunció Beilschmidt justo unos segundos antes que la alarma del Italiano sonara. - Lo has hecho bien en los parciales

-Sí, como sea, gracias por darte la paja de ayudar

-No es una molestia - aclaró el alemán guardando sus cuadernos.

-Seguro es un gusto.

-Me sirve también para repasar y estudiar.

-Y yo acá consolándome con la idea de que al menos te torturaba quitándote tu precioso tiempo.

-Pues no, tendrás que buscar otra forma de torturarme

Justo en el momento que lo dijo, Lovino sacó su teléfono y puso la canción "500 miles" (1) sacando un suspiro desesperado del alemán.

-No, tú también, verdammt!

-when i wake up well i know i'm gonna be i'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you- Lovino cantó dramáticamente solo para exasperarlo.

-Si escucho dos segundos más voy a explotar.

El italiano apagó la música y declaró: -Es bueno saberlo, ya sé que hacer cuando estemos en educación física para zafarme del calentamiento.

Entonces fue cuando el italiano fue testigo de la primera sonrisa dedicada de parte del alemán hacia él. No fue algo dramático, ni exagerado, sus labios apenas se curvaron, sus ojos se empequeñecieron un poco, pestañeó, se mordió el labio para no reírse más y mantener la compostura, se pasó la mano por el cabello como un tic para salir del paso y un pequeño mechón engominado salió de su lugar. Fue un gesto tan fugaz e inusual que quedó grabado en la mente de Lovino aunque de forma inconsciente.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Beischmidt y Lovino, a su pesar, sin querer admitirlo (dolorosamente herido si es que lo hacía) se encontró esperando ansiosamente por ello.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Luego de semanas de estudio, esfuerzo, asistencia obligada a clases y de tener que soportar la presencia impuesta del amigo de su hermano pequeño, Lovino pensó que era una buena idea ir a la fiesta del viernes en la casa del bastardo sonriente. Antonio se lo había pedido con una sonrisita patética y suplicante; Lovino ya no se sentía afectado por él; lo de ellos había acabado incluso antes de empezar, cuando lo descubrió coqueteando con el bastardo del vino. Aun así, quería beber y hacer el tonto; Gilbert iba a estar allí y tal vez, si unían fuerzas, podrían conquistar a unas chicas y reafirmar su malograda masculinidad.

Cuando llegó no había tanta gente y la música no estaba a un nivel muy exorbitante. Eso claro, hasta que Gilbert había arribado y puso a Mathias Kohler a cargo de la consola de sonido y entonces un explosivo mix de música electrónica salió de las bocinas y la cerveza que ambos habían traído en cantidades industriales fue repartida inescrupulosamente entre los menores de edad. Lovino no lo era, así que agarró una botella y brindó por él mismo, ya que sus logros a nadie más le importaban.

Indiferente a todo ello, Ludwig en su cama estaba viendo una película en su pijama. Su teléfono sonó, obligándolo a poner pausa y entonces escuchó la voz de Feliciano.

-¡Lud, disculpa que te llame a esta hora!- sonaba realmente afligido así que el alemán se acomodó para ponerle mayor atención- Es Lovino... - de pronto la preocupación se apoderó de él sorprendiéndose de que le importaba. Le importaba tanto como si se tratase de Feliciano. - Salió sin avisar dónde y no contesta el teléfono, papá se alteró mucho y quería llamar a la policía así que le dije que estaba contigo... ¡Pero no tengo idea de dónde está!

-¡Pero por qué le mentiste a tu padre!

-No sé, Lud, estaba muy enojado, no quiero que arresten a Lovi o que lo manden de vuelta a Italia...

De vuelta a Italia. Eso no era conveniente. No era que le importase personalmente, pero a Feliciano sí, y él quería a Feliciano. Era su único amigo y el chico que le gustaba, aunque no tuviera ninguna esperanza allí. Aunque claro, Feliciano pese a su encanto superficial, no era muy gracioso; era frívolo, no era capaz de profundizar en algunas ideas y por lo general se aburría rápido de todo, sin perseverar porque siempre conseguía que alguien hiciese las cosas por él. Lovino en cambio era obsesivo, se esforzaba aunque nunca quedar conforme consigo, siempre profundizaba y se daba tantas vueltas sobre lo mismo que terminaba haciéndose preguntas absolutamente inecesarias y terminaba sabiendo cosas que no eran necesarias, aunque claro, era perezoso, malhumorado, explosivo e impredecible...

Ludwig ni siquiera quiso comprender por qué de pronto había comenzado a pensar en él. Pero dado sus antecedentes, no podía simplemente ver cómo tomaba una mala decisión que lo hiciese perder otro año de educación. Por lo poco que sabía de él, podía suponer dónde estaría. Gilbert se había ido hacía una hora a la fiesta de Fernández y Ludwig podría apostar su promedio en cálculo, que Lovino estaba allí.

-Creo saber dónde está, te llamo si lo encuentro.

Tomando el auto de su madre, se dirigió a la dirección que Gilbert le había mensajeado pensando en que Ludwig también quería emborracharse. Fuera de la casa se veía un escándalo, gente en el antejardín fumando, las ventanas y puertas abiertas que dejaban salir la música estrepitosa. Al entrar a la casa debió abrirse camino entre la manada de adolescentes que saltaba de un lado a otro. Entre medio de todos, Lovino bailaba con una chica rubia y alta tomándola por la cintura y susurrando sensualmente en su oído. La forma en que se tambaleaba, dejaba ver que no estaba en sus cabales y Ludwig pensó que había llegado en el momento justo antes de que cometiera una tontería.

-Vámonos a casa- gritó seriamente jalándolo del brazo y haciéndolo soltar a la chica.

-¡Llegó la gestapo!- gritó Lovino divertido y notablemente ebrio.

-Te has escapado sin permiso

-¿tenían que mandar al Führer a buscarme por eso?

-Tu hermano mintió por tí, le dijo a tu padre que estabas conmigo, así que conmigo te vas

-¡Ni cagando! ¡Yo quiero quedarme!

-¡PUES MALA SUERTE, TE VIENES CONMIGO!- Y haciendo muestra de su superioridad física, lo arrastró hacia fuera y le ordenó que se metiera al auto. Lovino accedió a regañadientes. Solo porque estaba ebrio y el macho patatas era más grande que él. Luego de dos minutos de silencio, finalmente ladró enojado.

-No es asunto tuyo si salgo o no salgo

-Estas ebrio

-Tampoco es tu problema...

-Claro que es mi problema, estoy a cargo tuyo

-No tienes que ser mi niñera

-No es eso, me preocupo por tí, no avisaste a nadie donde ibas y estás ebrio... - recalcó sin quitar la vista del volante - te quedarás en mi casa y mañana volverás donde tu padre. Le dirás que salimos con amigos, no sabrá que estabas en este estado

-¿Crees que papá estará feliz de saber que salí contigo? Estará decepcionado... porque seguro quería que fueras el novio de mi hermanito...

-Estás hablando estupideces, Lovino, cállate

-O ¿toqué un punto sensible?, pobre macho patatas, colado por mi hermanito y no le dan pelota

-¿Eso te hace feliz?

Qué.

-¿Verme derrotado?, está bien, me gustaba tu hermano, pero él nunca gustará de mi... fin del asunto, sigo con mi vida.

-Oye... era broma

-No parecías estar bromeando - ladró Ludwig.

-¡Pues discúlpame por molestarte con algo! ¡No seas quejica! ¡Pobre niño perfecto que no es correspondido! ¡Pues déjame decirte algo! ¡No eres el único que la pasa mal! Al menos tienes buenas notas y eres el favorito de los profesores, yo no soy el favorito de nadie, a mi tampoco me hizo caso quien me gustaba, mi padre prefiere a mi hermano, mi madre a mi hermana, los profesores no me miran y tú solo estás acá porque te lo pidieron.

Ludwig frenó al verse frente a su casa. Lovino estaba luchando por no llorar y eso lo hizo sentir culpable. Él solo quería que el italiano tomara conciencia de sus actos, no esperaba que se deprimiera tanto. Cuando hacía eso con Feliciano, el italiano se asustaba, pero terminaba dándole la razón. Por supuesto, Lovino siempre repensaba todo más de la cuenta y se hacía daño.

-Estoy acá porque me preocupo por tí- declaró Ludwig- te pudo haber pasado algo... te podrían haber castigado ¿quieres demostrarles que eres más de lo que piensan? pues te ayudaré, pero salir a perderte hasta no es la forma.

Lovino asintió, somnoliento, cansado, ebrio. Fue conducido al cuarto de invitados sin quejarse y cayó como plomo en la cama.

Al día siguiente, cerca de las diez de la mañana, Ludwig despertó al aroma de algo horneándose y una alegre conversación. Se desperezó y bajó a la cocina en pijama donde encontró a Lovino con su madre conversando acerca de jardinería mientras el italiano transplantaba de un macetero otro una mata de tomates que su madre estaba cultivando hacía un tiempo.

-Le recomiendo hacer un compost con los desechos de las verduras

-¿Y no huele mal?

-No tanto como cree, las lombrices se comen lo que está en mal estado y hacen a cambio un buen humus, es mejor que el fertilizante artificial que ha estado usando, incluso para el sabor.

-Oh gracias, eres un sol, Ludwig cariño, no me habías dicho que tenías un amigo italiano tan encantador...

-Supongo que se me había pasado - contestó el alemán. Lovino estaba bañado y fresco como si no hubiese pasado nada, tenía ropa limpia que seguro era de Gilbert que su madre le había pasado.

-Estaba tan apenado cuando me lo encontré saliendo del baño que se ofreció a hacernos crostata, está en el horno, no tenía idea que se podían hacer dulces y saladas...

-¿de cuál hizo?

-¡Ambas!, una de arándanos y una napolitana

Ludwig lo observaba incrédulo. A qué hora se había levantado.

-Luego me ayudó a transplatar algunas matas que tenía por allí, ¡Sabe tanto de huertas orgánicas!

-No ha sido nada Getchen- dijo Lovino con una sonrisa creída. Ludwig frunció el ceño, ¿Quien era este tipo encantador y qué había hecho con Lovino? o, más importante, ¿desde cuando Lovino tuteaba a su madre?, ni siquiera Feliciano que la conocía más tiempo lo hacía -Te ves ridículo - susurró el italiano distrayéndolo. Seguro se refería al hecho de que estaba descalzo, con pijama y el cabello revuelto.- Anda a bañarte.

-¿Cómo es que se conocieron?- preguntó Gretchen curiosa.

-En la escuela- contestó Ludwig secamente- Somos compañeros...

-Soy hermano de Feliciano, Ludwig me ayuda a estudiar las materias que me cuestan- admitió Lovino sin mayor tapujo; lo cual era raro, pero no tanto como escucharlo decir su nombre. No un insulto, no su apellido. Ludwig. Con ese acento italiano agresivo. El alemán sintió que le jalaron un nervio.

-Oh, hermano de Feliciano, ahora que lo dices se parecen... Ludwig es muy servicial... me alegro que te esté ayudando querido... ¡Pero Lutz! ¡Anda a bañarte!, en diez minutos te quiero vestido abajo y despierta a tu hermano.

El alemán obedeció de forma rápida, se bañó, se vistió, se echó el cabello atrás, sin gomina, ansioso. Lovino estaba preparando café en la cafetera italiana que tenían guardada y nadie sabía usar, al tiempo que le explicaba a su madre como hacerlo. Los trozos de crostata estaban sobre la mesa e incluso la había adornado con un jarrito de flores.

Al final Gilbert no bajó a comer y desayunaron solo su madre, su padre y el invitado que preparó el desayuno. Resultaba que Lovino cuando quería ser encantador, parecía un galán italiano de tomo y lomo. Su voz de barítono, acento melodioso...; al principio le había parecido una idiotez que su madre no se diera cuenta que era hermano de Feliciano, porque para él lucían muy iguales. Pero ahora era fácil darse cuenta de la confusión. Feliciano era muy suave, muy simple, no se paraba a atender a otros, sino que esperaba que lo atendieran; era muy sonriente y a veces muy meloso. Lovino tenía una conversación más culta, hablaba con propiedad de lo que sabía; pese a sus duros tratos, era atento con otros y sonreía lo justo y necesario. De pronto Ludwig fue muy consciente de no estar bien peinado ni bien vestido.

Cuando hubieron acabado su padre lavó los platos y Lovino anunció que se iba, se disculpó con su madre por imponerse así y abusar de su hospitalidad y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de ella.

-Lutz, anda a dejar a tu amigo a la puerta - animó Gretchen caminando sonriente a ver sus tomates. El alemán obedeció nuevamente y una vez afuera en el antejardín, Lovino habló.

-Tú mamá es simpática y bonita... tu papá también, así que ustedes deben ser adoptados.

Ludwig sonrió, pero frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

-¿Así me agradeces la hospitalidad?

-Y una mierda, la casa es de tus padres, ya fui cortés con ellos.

-Yo te fui a buscar ebrio

-Y yo hice tu puto desayuno, date por pagado.

-¿Seguro que tu padre no se enojará?

-No sé, pero si cree que estoy contigo tal vez no diga nada... te ves incluso más ridículo que antes de bañarte - agregó apuntando a la melena rubia seca y revuelta del alemán.

-Tú traes puesta ropa de mi hermano- Apuntó Ludwig como si fuera un insulto.

-Touché... como sea, nos vemos en el colegio... ¡Lutz!

-¡Lovino!

(1) Esa canción es 500 miles de The proclaimers y en un momento tuvo calidad de meme ya que varios cast de series hicieron una versión en que bailaban esa canción e incluso se generó el desafío de escucharla por ocho horas seguidas hasta lograr la exasperación.

Y Lutz, pues leí que era el diminutivo para Ludwig y me pareció adorable.


	3. Un aliado

**3\. Un aliado**

 _Así que anda y sacúdeme hasta que me rinda_  
 _Desgástame, sé que podríamos hacer algo de amor_  
 _Así que ve y desafiame, toma las riendas y mírame,_  
 _me verás retorcerme, pero eres lo que necesito_

(Sia- Fair game)

* * *

El martes de la tutoría, Lovino llegó antes a la biblioteca a marcar las dudas que tenía. Entendió bien el asunto de las integrales y derivadas hasta que comenzaron con las variables complejas. Tenía algunas preguntas anotadas en el cuaderno listas, cuando Ludwig finalmente llegó, el italiano con una sonrisa maliciosa y voz cantarina saludó.

-Buenas tardes, Lutz

-Oh, por favor, no lo digas en voz alta- protestó el alemán con un tono molesto, aunque con un atisbo de diversión.

-Vas a tener que portarte bien entonces, macho patatas... oye, tengo muchas preguntas.

Esa tarde, Lovino por primera vez desde que comenzó la tutoría se hizo cargo de la sesión dirigiéndose hacia sus dudas y necesidades. Terminaron cerca de las seis de la tarde solo porque Lovino estaba cansado.

-Te quité mucho tiempo- de pronto reparó el italiano.

-Para nada, me sirvió para estudiar- le tranquilizó Ludwig guardando sus libros.- Si quieres seguimos estudiando juntos para el parcial de Cálculo... yo voy a venir todos los días a hacer ejercicios así que si tienes tiempo...

-¿No te jode? digo, te voy a retrasar

-No me retrasa, está bien, de hecho tus preguntas me sirven

-Bien entonces...

Se juntaron al día siguiente a repasar algo de Física, pero luego siguieron con ejercicios de derivadas. El jueves, que no era día de tutoría, se unieron Honda, Feliciano, Kirkland y Jones, que era muy ruidoso, pero sabía mucho y explicaba todo como si fuera un juego.

El viernes en educación física, el profesor había decidido cambiar de juego táctico del fútbol al Rugby. Dejó a Jones y a Ludwig a cargo de los equipos y, para sorpresa de Lovino, el alemán nuevamente lo había escogido, pero esta vez como su primera opción; desde allí eligió al resto; Kiku, Ivan, Gilbert, Antonio, Feliciano...

-Debiste asegurarte con Oxistierna- Reclamó Lovino al ver que el equipo contrario tenía una formación muy violenta encabezada por Alfred, Arthur, Berwald, Francis y una serie de tipos más altos.

-Me aseguré con buenos corredores y pateadores, Kiku y Feliciano son rápidos y tú vas conmigo adelante tienes que conseguirnos buenos pases, necesito que habilites a Iván y a mí para poder llegar a la meta

-¡Esos gorilas me harán pedazos!

-Yo te cubriré- aseguró el germano. Lovino asintió a regañadientes y Feliciano le guiñó el ojo a Kiku para que mirara la interacción entre su amigo y su hermano.

Aún así, para su desgracia, Ludwig no era el único que, basado en su forma de jugar fútbol, había creído que era un buen jugador. Jones estaba todo el tiempo encima suyo queriendo masacrarle; Arthur a veces aparecía por el lado y Lovino se cagaba de miedo, porque pese a ser pequeño, el maldito era un puto sádico en la cancha y perfectamente podía lanzar al suelo a Lovino que era de su misma talla. Afortunadamente Ludwig siempre aparecía en el momento en que lo iban a empujar y, aunque Jones logró derribarlo una vez; se contentó con la embestida vengativa que le propinó Ivan lanzándolo lejos.

El equipo de Jones ganó por un punto en un apretado partido que seguro había derrotado las energías de todos para siempre. Al menos Lovino solo quería estirarse en un rincón y morir.

Por su puesto, eso no era posible ya que había quedado de juntarse en casa del alemán a estudiar con Feliciano y Honda, aunque solo por unas horas, porque luego Feliciano se aburrió y Lovino consideró que era una tortura estudiar tanto un viernes en la tarde y terminaron viendo una película con latas de cerveza; Honda obviamente declinó beber cerveza, Feliciano, asustado con la película, se tomó una lata completa de a dos tragos y se durmió así que el resto quedó para Ludwig y Lovino que bebieron las latas de sus acompañantes y comentaban la película en susurros, discutiendo sobre el posible final. "Ese jodido muñeco no es el niño Brahms...", "Sí lo es...", "Lo hubiesen mostrado moverse, ¡carajo!", ¿Qué gracia tendría?", "Mira bien, bastardo, ¡tiene que haber una puta persona en la casa moviendo el muñeco!"; "No han mostrado nada que nos lleve a eso...", "Obvio que no, es un puto triller, se supone que debes ir descubriéndolo, sino ¿Por qué el fantasma de un niño de nueve años se metería a espiar a una mujer en la ducha?... ¡piensa!".

Honda se mantenía en silencio mirándolos de reojo y soltando risitas remilgadas que Lovino no sabía cómo interpretar, hasta que Gilbert recién llegando del colegio entró, echó un vistazo a lo que estaban haciendo y gritó con descaro.

-¡Están tan casados!

Lovino se sobresaltó sin entender, pero luego miró alrededor, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el suelo, al pie del sillón en que Feliciano dormía, Honda estaba en el otro sofá. Tenían montones de latas amontonadas y Ludwig le había pasado su chaqueta para cubrirlo del frío. Visto desde afuera...

-Erh... se hace tarde, ¡Feliciano!, mueve el culo, tenemos que irnos a casa

-Los puedo ir a dejar...

-Nah, macho patatas, no puedes conducir así emputado de cerveza, tendrías que caminar y eso lo podemos hacer solos, somos grandes, ¡fratello stupido! sollevare il culo

Terminaron pidiendo un taxi que Lovino pagó de mala gana, corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Se echó boca abajo en su cama a oscuras, su corazón latía desbocado producto de los nervios; en la soledad y el silencio se escuchaba hasta en sus oídos y fue consciente de que el perfume amaderado del alemán, que había estado impregnado en la chaqueta, se había quedado pegado en su camiseta. Sin querer aspiró más fuerte. Gruñó de impotencia. La mano de Ludwig había pasado por su brazo al ponerle la chaqueta encima y ahora que lo pensaba, la sensación del roce fantasmeaba aún sobre la pequeña zona interceptada.

-Mierda-susurró Lovino humillado, porque cerraba los ojos y lo único que veía eran sus ojos azules de acero y su pelo rubio recién lavado y revuelto por la mañana. Y escuchaba su voz marcial y esa otra voz que él conocía, de cuando estaban discutiendo por jugar. Era como lo que sentía antes cuando estaba con Antonio, pero peor. Porque a Antonio nunca lo había llegado a conocer tanto, en cambio, a Ludwig lo conocía más allá de la fachada cuadrada que mostraba al exterior.

El sábado se la pasó viendo películas y dibujos animados y durmiendo siesta; en la noche recibió un mensaje de texto. "La otra semana son las postulaciones a universidades, lo hacemos juntos?". Lovino se extrañó ante el mensaje tan casual, era raro, porque él había tomado caldo de cabeza el día completo y el macho patatas muy tranquilo pensando en las postulaciones. "Dale, puedes venir y lo hacemos acá", contestó. Si iban a verse, prefería hacerlo en su territorio, donde se sentía seguro. El domingo siguió comiéndose la cabeza hasta que su ejercicio de negación entró en su cabeza lo suficiente como para mentirse a sí mismo; el lunes finalmente fue el día del examen de cálculo que el profesor prometió tener listo antes del jueves ya que con ese examen se definía la nota de cálculo y podría darles un panorama para postular a la universidad.

El resto de la semana fue definitorio para casi todas las asignaturas, pero a Lovino le daba igual, porque en los cuatro meses que había estudiado con el alemán, había repuntado en casi todo, lo único que podría ponerlo en apuros era cálculo, pero luego de todo el esfuerzo confiaba en sus capacidades. Por supuesto, la vida le demostró nuevamente que él no era suficiente. Cuando entregaron los exámenes, nos solo debió comerse las uñas hasta que llegaron alfabéticamente a Vargas, sino que vio, además, que era la nota más baja. El macho patatas lo miraba como queriendo atravesarlo, expectante, confiado casi de que le había ido bien y Lovino quería morirse de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Ludwig apenas salieron de la clase, el italiano miró a su alrededor. Hasta su hermano había aprobado. Sin estudiar casi, era ridículo. Él había tenido de tutor al señor Álgebra encarnado, había estudiado en la noche y apenas si logró un 55%. Salió hecho una tormenta; el alemán se disculpó con Kiku y Feliciano y salió a su búsqueda. Lo encontró bajo las gradas a punto de encender un cigarrillo, apenas lo vió cacheteó su mano botando el cigarro al suelo.

-¡Ché!, cuál es tu puto problema

-¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó de nuevo el alemán ignorando la furia del italiano, a lo que Lovino como un gesto insolente le pasó el papel que evidenciaba su derrota. Para Ludwig un 55% no era tan terrible, si se promediaba con el resto de las notas aún aprobaba, aunque entendía la frustración del italiano. Se había esforzado demasiado para tan poco.

-Soy un fracaso... - comenzó Lovino- pierdes tu tiempo, no importa cuantas horas estudies conmigo siempre seré una falla... deberíamos dejar la tutoría, voy a perder el año de todos modos.

-¿De qué hablas?, aún con esta nota pasas de curso, ya hice los cálculos, necesitabas un 48% mínimo

-¿Pero crees que puedo postular a algún lado con estas notas?

-Claro que sí, verdammt!, tienes buenas notas en ciencias, aún puedes ser agrónomo

-¿No puedes simplemente aceptar que he fallado no? porque eso sería admitir que tú has fallado...

-¡Deja la autocompasión de una maldita vez, Lovino! ¡Scheiße!- rugió el alemán golpeando la mesa con fuerza. Lovino sin querer, se encogió de miedo y se calló. Ludwig nunca maldecía. Nunca. - Eres inteligente, eres exasperante, pero sé que en el fondo sí quieres hacer algo con tu vida, ¡podrías ser un agrónomo! ¡Podrías estudiar y volverte a cultivar tu huerto de forma profesional!, pero prefieres sentarte a pensar que no sirves para nada, sé que no eres un inútil, que vales más de lo que tú crees y todos dicen así que no voy a dejar que te sientes a arruinarte... y no es por mí, es porque creo que TÚ puedes

El italiano d lo observaba silencioso, con un gesto contraído de impotencia. Quería tanto golpearlo. Qué derecho tenía a gritarlo así y decirle esas cosas como si lo conociera. Lovino nunca había conocido a alguien que quisiese ordenar su desastre o que tuviera la paciencia para querer hacerlo. Nunca nadie tuvo la fuerza de enfrentarlo o de equiparar fuerzas con él. Con Ludwig, Lovino no tenía la ventaja; se encontraba en un juego justo y eso le aterraba; lidiar con alguien que era capaz de levantar su voz y congelarlo de miedo con la verdad porque Lovino no estaba acostumbrado a ser intimidado ni a tener que tragarse los reproches de nadie.

-Ché, palle, ¡qué te importa!

-Me importa porque eres mi amigo - el alemán reparó en lo que dijo y en que pudiera no ser bienvenido, y agregó - o al menos eso creía

¿Amigos? ¿Por qué el señor perfecto querría ser su amigo? ¿qué ganaba él de alguien como Lovino? el italiano sentía su cara roja; él no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de temas personales con nadie; el alemán tampoco, porque se había puesto incómodo y serio. Así que Lovino quiso sacarlo de su miseria; por lástima nada más.

-Pues eres un amigo molesto y aburrido

Ludwig hizo un amago de sonrisa, sus labios se curvaron dándole a ese rostro normalmente severo un aire más humano y menos inalcanzable. Lovino hubiese querido fotografiarlo. Ludwig no era una persona emocional, tal vez por eso mismo sus pequeños gestos le parecían siempre tan sinceros.

El viernes en la casa de los Vargas, llegaron Honda y Ludwig con sus laptops para rellenar todos juntos los formularios de postulación. El alemán revisó que estuvieran bien rellenados todos los cuadros. Al enviarlo Lovino sintió que un trozo de su alma se iba con él, una mano grande apretó su hombro y le dio una mirada silenciosa para indicarle que todo estaba bien. El italiano solo le hizo un gesto levantando su cabeza para golpearle el brazo con ella, como diciéndole una especie de "no te preocupes por mí". Honda se fue temprano y Feliciano se fue a una cita con una chica, nuevamente estaban solos, así que hicieron una cena rápida de ñoquis con salsa de tomates. Lovino maldijo sonora y constantemente estar haciendo pasta de patatas, pero Ludwig no se sintió ofendido, le agradeció incluso - medio en serio, medio para joderlo - el haber pensado en él al cocinar y luego antes de irse se dio vuelta a verlo.

-¿Vas a la fiesta de graduación con el grupo?- preguntó casi por casualidad.

-¿Te refieres al grupo de perdedores que no encontraron pareja y van en un puño a dar lástima bailando solos?

-Ese mismo.

-Por supuesto que sí

Ludwig se rió del tono enfadado y serio con que Lovino lo dijo, como si fuera algo terrible, pero en el fondo sabía que el italiano también se lo tomaba a la broma y se sorprendió de lo bien que había llegado a conocerlo. Ahora entendía a Feliciano cuando decía que su hermano no siempre estaba enojado, sino que parecía estarlo, que era su forma de hablar, pero casi siempre iba de broma.

-Entonces ¿nos vemos el próximo viernes?

-Claro... o ¿vas también al cumpleaños de Jones, mañana?

-Sí, también...

-Nos vemos mañana y luego el otro viernes - Lovino se sintió idiota. Estaba hecho una niñita.

En el cumpleaños de Jones el grupo se dedicó a comer chatarra, beber cerveza y a competir en la consola con unos juegos de baile y deporte. Ellos se habían mantenido al margen al principio, pero luego de varias latas estaban enfrentándose en un juego de tenis y luego en uno de esquí en que debían mover el cuerpo para activar el kinect y terminaban dándose empujones para sabotearse. Cuando ya gastaron todas sus energías, decidieron acampar y quedaron todos desparramados en sacos de dormir en la sala de estar y Lovino se vio rodeado de gente. Antonio a sus pies roncando, Feliciano a su izquierda, más allá Honda, en un sillón cama Kirkland y Jones intentaban pasar inadvertidos sin éxito, debido al crujido del mueble y a su izquierda, Ludwig en un saco de dormir. No se estaban tocando directamente, pero podía palpar su brazo y al mirar al lado, estaba su rostro dormido, apacible y nuevamente, los mechones rubios despeinados. Lovino se mordió el labio. Hubiese querido estirar su mano para tocarle el pelo y ver si era tan fino y suave como se veía; pero eso era impensable y en ese momento se sentía más criminal que los malditos angloparlantes que profanaban sus oídos con sus jadeos ahogados.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, no supo que unos ojos azules se abrieron solo para estudiar la forma en que su piel morena se iluminaba con el haz de luz que entraba por el resquicio de las persianas. Ludwig sí se atrevió a mover su flequillo liso y maravillarse con la tersura de su cabello, sabiendo que una vez que Lovino dormía, no había bombardeo capaz de despertarlo. Lo había decidido, se lo diría el día de la graduación y lo que pasara de ahí en adelante quedaría a voluntad del italiano; no podía ser un cobarde y darse por derrotado antes de dar batalla. Sabía de buena fuente que Lovino había gustado de Antonio, así que por ese lado tenía posibilidades. Lo que quedaba era saber si a Lovino le gustaba alguien menos risueño, menos moreno, menos latino.

Alguien como él.

* * *

Nota: Estaban viendo la película "The boy" un thriller gringo.


	4. Willst Du mit mir gehn

**4\. Willst Du mit mir gehn**

 _¿Por qué no debería tenerlo?_  
 _¿Por qué no debería tenerlo ahora?_  
 _¿Por qué debería dejar esto_  
 _que realmente no puedo dejar?_  
 _Contigo todo es diferente_  
 _Contigo todo es nuevo_  
 _Iré contigo donde quieras_  
 _Esto aún no ha terminado_

(Willst Du mit mir gehn?/ ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- Nena)

Fue Jones el encargado de recogerlos a todos en su monstruoso Jeep. En el asiento delantero va él con Kirkland de copiloto. Atrás le tocó ir a Ludwig con los italianos y Kiku. Lovino y Feliciano se empujaban por el espacio constantemente manoteando a sus compañeros. Atrás, casi en el maletero, Gilbert y Antonio cantaban 500 miles solo para exasperar a Ludwig y Arthur. En una curva, de la nada se atravesó un perro y Alfred debió frenar tan fuerte que todos se amontonaron hacia el mismo lado y Lovino quedo encima de Ludwig, su hermano encima de su espalda y Kiku arriba de Feliciano. El Japonés inmediatamente tomó distancia, Feliciano casi lagrimeaba y Lovino quería morirse de vergüenza porque su cabeza había quedado en el cuello del alemán.

-¡Mierda Jones, quien putas te enseñó a conducir!-gritó levantándose de golpe.

-¿Está bien el perro?- preguntó Ludwig mirando por la ventana.

-Sí, Geez, estuvo cerca.

Apenas llegaron al salón de eventos, Lovino se avalanzó fuera del auto atropellando a su hermano y despotricando maldiciones. Ludwig se quedó un poco desconcentrado evaluando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lovino se había puesto nervioso en su presencia. No era algo que él había imaginado. Ludwig ante todo es objetivo y analítico. Vio a Lovino ponerse nervioso y retorcerse con la cercanía hasta ponerse colorado. Si dejaba que pasara la noche acercándose solo lo justo a él hasta que al final de la velada se lo dijera, entonces iba a ser lo mejor, porque si era rechazado, el italiano probablemente no iría a la reunión posterior en la cabaña de los Beilschmidt en las afueras de la ciudad; pero sí era correspondido, entonces tendrían esa instancia para hablar con más calma. Ludwig tenía un plan y todo iba a ser perfecto si se atenía a él.

En la fiesta casi ni se toparon en el coctail. Feliciano a su lado comía alegremente mientras comentaba los ingredientes de la comida con Francis - quien había llegado solo en una extravagante limusina en la que pensaba llevarse luego al español- Ludwig se entretuvo conversando con Kiku y luego con Feliciano que insistió en una foto grupal. Cuando acabaron con eso, Lovino había desaparecido de la vista, Gretchen y Eckehard, los padres de los alemanes habían llegado y tanto Ludwig como Gilbert fueron a sacarse fotos con ellos.

-Nunca pensamos que veríamos a Gilbert graduarse - comentó Eckehard.

-Lo mismo pensé de Lovino- ironizó Alberto, el padre de ambos italianos.

-Lovino es encantador - comentó Gretchen- y últimamente ha estudiado mucho

-Gilbert no se esforzó por nada en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el Gymnasium y no quiso postular a la universidad, pero eso lo resolverá luego en su momento- el padre del alemán no se veía preocupado al respecto y Alberto se admiró de su liviandad.

-Pero ustedes tienen Ludwig que seguro saca la cara por los dos, en mi caso, Feliciano entrará a la facultad de arquitectura, creo que él seguirá el negocio de la familia

-Lovino es muy inteligente - interrumpió Ludwig - estoy seguro de que si quisiera podría hacer lo que se proponga, de hecho está postulando a agronomía y con lo mucho que subió los promedios en los últimos meses lo más probable es que lo logre... si me disculpan voy a buscarlo

Rápidamente se safó de una situación que estaba comenzando a molestarle. Con razón Lovino era tan inseguro, no era culpa de Feliciano sino de la preferencia que todos mostraban hacia el menor. Al internarse al centro donde todos bailaban encontró a Feliciano con la chica con la que había salido hacía unas semanas, a Arthur con Alfred bailando muy cerca y notablemente nerviosos y, metros más allá, a Lovino bailando escandalosamente bien con Antonio y Francis. Ludwig se preocupó de que la interacción con el español y su pareja pudiera lastimar al italiano, pero no parecía ofuscado, sino que se le veía bastante contento hasta que cruzó mirada con él y miró al piso intentando ignorarlo.

-Lud, ¡ven a bailar con nosotros!- animó Feliciano jalándolo del brazo y poniéndolo al medio donde todos se amontonaron a saltar en grupo mientras sonaba 99 Luftballoons y hasta Lovino se había entusiasmado. Eran tan extraño escucharlo cantar a grito pelado una canción en alemán. No era como si no lo hablara, obviamente viviendo en Munich debía hablarlo siempre, pero daba la impresión de hacerlo con asco y por ello imprimía siempre un tono exageradamente italiano. En ese momento, sin embargo, se le veía tan contento que incluso se vio saltando a su lado, lo que terminó entusiasmándolo. Ludwig no era fiestero, pero era la última velada con sus amigos en su etapa escolar, Lovino estaba a allí y aún no era rechazado. Era como él último día antes de la muerte. Su plan de entablar una conversación a solas con el italiano se vio frustrado, pero no le pareció tan terrible.

La fiesta no terminó tan tarde y como habían acordado, en grupo partieron hacia la cabaña que los Beilschmidt tenían en las afueras de la ciudad. Fue en ese trayecto que Ludwig pudo notar que Lovino estaba fumado de marihuana, al igual que Gilbert, se le notaba en lo mucho que hablaba y en su risa fácil y despreocupación. Luego de casi una hora de conducción descendieron; Gilbert anunció que había comprado un barril de cerveza así que todos se abalanzaron dentro. Kiku, Arthur, Feliciano y su novia, se fueron a la cocina a servir la comida que habían comprado de camino; Alfred y Ludwig ordenaron los sillones de la sala mientras Gilbert y Lovino conectaban el barril a la dispensadora.

-¡Bájale a la música! - gritó Ludwig cuando sintió el adormecedor beat de los parlantes que había puesto su hermano.

-¡Eso, bájale a la música!- imitó Lovino poniéndose a su lado con una voz militar sobreactuada - ¡Vas a molestar a las ardillas!

Tanto Gilbert como el italiano estallaron en risas, Feliciano que iba llegando con un plato de trozos de pizza, al ver a Ludwig contraído en una mueca molesta, le dijo que se relajara y disfrutara; Alfred puso el juego Pictionary sobre la mesa y designó los equipos sin preguntar a nadie. Terminó haciendo equipo con Kiku y Feliciano, Lovino con Gilbert y la novia de Feliciano y Arthur con Alfred. Lo que desembocó en una serie de gritos histéricos y Lovino lanzando toda serie de frases profanas en italiano y luego, para empeorarlo todo, se frustraron con unas partidas de Jenga en las que quien perdía debía beber un shot. Cerca de las seis de la mañana comenzaron un estúpido karaoke; Lovino se levantó y salió a caminar hacia afuera y Ludwig pensó que esa era su oportunidad y salió tras él.

Lovino encendió un cigarrillo sentándose en el muelle de madera; las primeras luces del alba salían y como era verano el sol brillaba con mayor intensidad entre miedo de los árboles. Ludwig decidió simplemente sentarse a su lado y esperar no ser echado a los gritos, el italiano no se volvió a verlo, solo anunció.

-La próxima vez que juguemos Pictionary te romperé el culo

-La próxima vez haz equipo conmigo y no con Gilbert

-Monika tampoco ayudó mucho... - dijo burlón, pero luego calló y agregó- lo siento, mi estúpido fratello no debió traer a su novia a tu casa... ¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes...

-Debe ser difícil

-¿Fue difícil ver a Antonio con Francis en la fiesta?

-Ya no importa - contestó Lovino con una indiferencia muy sincera que tranquilizó al germano.

-A mi tampoco

-¡Bien por tí!, mi hermano es un mal partido... espera a la universidad y seguro encontrarás otro macho patatas cabeza de calculadora igual que tú.

-No quiero a alguien igual a mí- declaró Ludwig con un tono más emocional del que había planificado.

-Bueno entonces búscate otro chico dulce y estúpido como Feliciano.

-Tampoco me interesa - agregó, seguro y firme.

-Pues bien, entonces date por culo solo.

Ludwig no pudo evitar la risotada.

-Tampoco quiero estar solo- se aventuró, su voz notablemente nerviosa. Lovino a su lado también se tensó un poco- pienso que me gustaría tener a alguien con quien jugar futbol... con quien estudiar de vez en cuando... ver televisión y discutir acerca de qué se va a tratar el programa, con quien cocinar ñoquis y tomar cerveza; alguien que me lleve la contraria un poco para hacer más interesante todo... que me escuche, pero que se haga escuchar y me hable fuerte, me ponga en mi lugar cuando crea que se me va la mano...

-Suena a que quieres una persona jodida - Lovino había bajado su voz casi hacia un susurro. Su cigarrillo ya consumido no podía distraerle.

-Tú no eres jodido Lovino - afirmó Ludwig directo, certero.

-No puedes ir en serio...

-¿Por qué no?

-Creo que te has confundido... Feliciano tiene novia, yo me parezco a él...

-No te pareces nada a él - intervino Ludwig- tú eres irritante y peleador, eres irónico, tienes la lengua más sucia de toda europa...

Lovino rió nervioso ante el reconocimiento.

-... y eres avasallador, apabullante... Feliciano solo me gustaba... a tí te quiero...

-No sabes lo que dices

-Sé lo que digo, no eres quien para decidir qué me gusta o qué quiero de tí, no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú creas, te quiero, por lo que eres, por lo que siento cuando estoy contigo... lo único que está en tu poder es decidir si me correspondes, sino lo haces no te presionaré, espero seguir siendo tu amigo, no me debes nada después de todo...

Fue interrumpido porque Lovino se inclinó hacia él. Se conocían desde hacía años, se habían peleado la mayor parte de ese tiempo, el último año se habían vuelto compañeros, amigos incluso, aunque de forma implícita, y en ese momento, en el viejo muelle de madera frente a un lago, Lovino se cargó contra él como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro soltando un podía sentir el peso de su amigo sobre su brazo y su respiración en su cuello, la mano de Lovino se movió cerca de la suya, sus meñiques rozándose en el frescor de la mañana estival.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Ludwig, porque él era recto y directo; él no entendía sutilezas no verbales.

-Creo que es malditamente obvio...- Contestó Lovino con un tinte divertido en su voz cargada de nerviosismo - estoy tratando de hacer que me beses, tedesco stupido ... pensé que eso era lo que venía después de tu jodida confesión.

El alemán no podía ya hablar, su lengua se sentía demasiado seca y tiesa; sus pensamientos se estaban desordenando sin que pudiera recolectarlos. La cara de Lovino se volteó su cuello, sus labios fantasmeando cerca de su arteria y sus mejillas acalorándose visiblemente.

Había pasado ya un rato y cuando Lovino ya se estaba alejando avergonzado, Ludwig se dio vuelta mirarlo y presionar sus labios contra él; como la cabeza del italiano estaba en retirada, el beso aterrizó en la comisura y el roce tentativo y torpe los avergonzó a ambos. El latino fue quien lo tomó de la nuca y encausó el contacto de forma más certera. Tal vez no significaba nada, Lovino no le había dicho si lo correspondía o no; tal vez era la emoción de la graduación, la marihuana, el amanecer... ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de eso. En el presente, Lovino lo estaba besando y no era una oportunidad que quisiera desperdiciar.

La oportunidad hizo que se aventurarse a rodear al italiano con sus brazos, una mano en su cuello, la otra en su cintura, los músculos del moreno se tensaron bajo sus manos, su respiración se agitó; Lovino se presionó contra él lo más que pudo exhalando sonoramente, los toques del italiano por su espalda eran apenas un hormigueo; como si no se pudiera creer el hecho de que tenía permiso de tocar al alemán. Temiendo que fuera una broma cruel en que por breves segundos le daban la esperanza de ser querido y deseado por el objeto de sus afectos para luego decirle que jamás sucedería.

Cuando Ludwig apartó sus labios para poder aclarar la situación, Lovino se aferró a él uniéndolos de nuevo más sonora e intensamente que antes; Ludwig abrió la boca para tomar aire y la lengua del italiano entró con fuerza colonizadora a apoderarse de su cordura.

Dios. Cómo iba a seguir viviendo si Lovino le decía que no lo quería.

Fue el mismo italiano quien rompió el contacto diciendo: -Sí te quiero... estúpido

-Dí mi nombre

-Ludwig...

El alemán volvió a besarlo con fiereza. Lovino se separaba apretando sus labios y soltándolos, alejando su cara, acercándola y volviéndola a alejar; tentándolo. Poniendo a prueba su cordura. Ludwig sentía que pendía de un acantilado.

-¡Esto es una mierda! Quiero que estemos a solas...

-Vengamos en el verano a quedarnos una semana propuso el alemán.

-¿Solos?

-Sí

-¿Eres mi novio ahora o una mierda cursi así?

-Sí, sí...

El colegio había terminado; Ludwig iba a cumplir dieciocho pronto, Lovino era suyo. No podía esperar a estar con él todo el verano.

* * *

NOTA: en Alemania los estudiantes para ir a la universidad asisten al Gymnasium que es una escuela que los prepara por 9 años para rendir materias a nivel superior. Luego de eso, dependiendo de las notas postulan a la universidad. Las fiestas de graduación son fiestas de despedida en la que no necesariamente van de gala, sino solo mejor vestidos de lo normal y es normal que no vayan en parejas sino en grupos.

La canción Luftballons es la canción pop alemana con más éxito internacional, es una canción de protesta por la guerra fría que se le ocurrió a la cantante Nena pensando ¿qué pasaría si soltaran globos cerca del muro de Berlín y pasaran al otro lado?, seguro la respuesta armada sería exagerada y se desataría una batalla nuclear.

Tengo pensado hacer una serie de oneshots que continúan esta historia. No los pongo acá porque no tienen continuidad cronológica como esta historia. Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
